


Stretched

by baekcentury



Series: The Porn Chronicles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekcentury/pseuds/baekcentury
Summary: Chanyeol stuffs Baekhyun full.(Or in which Chanyeol crams two dildos up Baekhyun's ass then proceeds to fist him after.)





	Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just self-indulgent pwp, a product of watching too much porn tbh. I just can't get this porn vid that I watched weeks ago out of my head, and everytime I go back to watching it I always imagine it's Chanyeol and Baekhyun doing the doooo. English is not my first language and this is the first fic that I have tried to write, so I'm not confident with my writing style. Apologizing in advance for any grammatical errors that you might encounter. Anyways, enjoy!~

Chanyeol isn’t exactly expecting the scene that greeted him when he got to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. Baekhyun, his loud-mouthed boyfriend of four months, is lying down on his bed wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie (which he recognizes to be his) with his face scrunched tight in pleasure. He is shoving what appears to be a black dildo in between his spread cheeks, and from Chanyeol’s view from the doorway, he can see the trails of lube forming a web whenever Baekhyun pulls the dildo out. The smaller doesn’t seem to have noticed him yet, eyes shut tight in concentration, one hand working the dildo rapidly into his gyrating body while another rubs his nipples. Chanyeol debates with himself whether to call him out or just leave him be and pretend that he saw nothing, when he heard Baekhyun moan out his name.

“Cha-ah-anyeol! Yes, right th-there!”

Chanyeol jolts with a surprise, thinking Baekhyun had already spotted him, but a quick look at the smaller shoots down his thoughts. The latter still has his eyes closed, so Chanyeol arrives at one conclusion. ‘He’s thinking about me while fucking himself with a dildo, how lewd,’ Chanyeol thinks to himself. He allows himself to stare some more at the sexual display before he decides to finally announce his presence.

“Baekhyun, baby, what are you doing?”

Baekhyun’s eyes fly open at the deep voice of his boyfriend, his hands stopping all movements. He sits up suddenly, forgetting the dildo that was still shoved up his ass, making the toy slide in deeper and brush against his prostate. He closes his eyes in pleasure and moans at the sensation, forgetting for a second that his boyfriend was waiting for an answer.

“Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol calls to his Baekhyun once again, but it seems that his boyfriend is prioritizing his own pleasure over his guilt about getting caught. He’s grinding against the dildo again, his hands returning to push and pull the toy back on his ass.

“Ch-Chanyeol, just help me g-get off and we’ll talk about, ah, t-this later,” Baekhyun tells his boyfriend, his slender fingers still thrusting the dildo up his body.

Chanyeol doesn’t think twice and wastes no time in approaching his boyfriend, kissing the smaller once he arrives on the bed. They kiss dirtily and sloppily, Chanyeol being turned on so much by the spectacle he watched earlier. He forces Baekhyun’s mouth open and shoves his tongue inside, licking at the inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. Baekhyun removes his hands from the dildo and snakes one of his arms around the wide shoulders of his boyfriend, the other coming to grip the other’s fiery red hair. They continue making out passionately before Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol still hasn’t stripped.

“G-Get your clothes off,” Baekhyun breaks off the insistent lip-lock to say to his boyfriend, his hands pawing at Chanyeol’s shirt trying to get it off. 

“You’re so cute, Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol chuckles before taking off the simple black shirt and jeans he was wearing. His eyes catch on the box sitting carelessly on the floor as he was getting his boxers off, the contents making his eyes pop wide.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Baekhyun follows his boyfriend’s gaze, and after seeing what he’s looking at he suddenly remembers that he has left his box of sex toys open in his haste to fuck himself with a dildo. Baekhyun reddens before he pulls his boyfriend on top of him again, trying to distract him from what he has discovered. It only works for a while before Chanyeol pulls off again, getting the box on the floor and rummaging through its contents. Baekhyun whines at the loss of contact and tries to pull Chanyeol’s face towards him to kiss him again, but the taller is being resolute in observing the objects inside the box.

“You seem to really like large dildos, huh?” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, causing the latter to shiver at the deep timbre of his voice. Baekhyun has have had enough of the taller’s dilly-dallying, so he rises up and straddles the lap of his boyfriend, attacking his lips again. Chanyeol lets himself be pulled into the kiss again, but not without remembering to take a pink dildo from the box with his free hand and putting it beside the one Baekhyun was using earlier.

Chanyeol’s lips travels to Baekhyun’s jaw down to his neck, peppering the smooth arch with kisses. He sucks harshly on one particular spot that he remembers drives the smaller one crazy, and is rewarded with a loud moan. He licks over the spot, watching as a purplish bruise appears on the skin. He does the same all over Baekhyun’s neck and clavicles, one of his hands reaching down to play with his boyfriend’s nipples, the other gripping his blonde hair. 

“Hnng, ahh, C-Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun whines into his boyfriend’s hair, his hips starting to grind down on the other’s lap. Chanyeol repositions Baekhyun on his lap, moving the latter’s ass closer to his crotch so they could grind on each other. The feeling of Baekhyun’s still wet ass over his half-hard cock makes Chanyeol pause in his ministrations, letting out a deep groan as he feels himself grow to full hardness.

“You feel so good grinding on my cock, baby,” Chanyeol sighs against Baekhyun’s skin, resuming what he was doing earlier and moving his lips downward to suck on his boyfriend’s nipples. Baekhyun lets out another loud moan as Chanyeol starts to toy with his nipples using his tongue, grazing his teeth around the erect nub and licking it around. His hand starts moving downwards Baekhyun’s body, caressing the smooth skin and his lean stomach muscles before coming to stop on the latter’s nether regions. He fondles the tip with feather light touches, before proceeding to lightly stroking the other’s cock. There’s a hitch in Baekhyun’s breath, and he starts fucking into Chanyeol’s fist.

“I-It’s not enough, Chanyeol, s-stop teasing me,” Baekhyun whines to his boyfriend.

“What would you like me to do, baby?” Chanyeol teases Baekhyun, looking directly into the latter’s eyes while licking the nipples in front of him slowly. “Hmm?” 

“Fuck my, ah, ass, Yeol-ah,” Baekhyun then proceeds to grab the dildo he was using earlier, failing to notice the other one that Chanyeol put beside it earlier.

“You’re so naughty, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol smirks before manhandling his boyfriend into all fours, his large hands pushing the latter’s upper body down on the bed while his supple ass remains jutted up.

“Look at this gaping ass,” Chanyeol pauses to say to himself before moving forward to playfully bite at his boyfriend’s ear, “mind if I take a picture of it, baby?”

“Whatever you want Yeol, just start fucking me already!” Baekhyun whines from his position on the bed, already taken to fingering himself since his boyfriend is taking too long to shove something inside his needy hole. He hears a few clicks of the camera shutter, before finally, he feels something being thrusted inside his ass.

Chanyeol pounds the dildo up Baekhyun’s beautiful butt, the cheeks jiggling every time he pushes the toy inside. He looks on, enraptured by the sight of Baekhyun’s ass swallowing the black dildo, the toy catching on the rim each time he pulls out the toy. Grabbing his phone beside him, he starts recording the scene in front of him. He’s already thinking of how many nights he’s going to use this material to jack off to, nights when Baekhyun is busy with his sub-unit schedules and can’t go home to Chanyeol. Just then, Baekhyun starts fucking himself back on the dildo, breaths coming in short huffs. 

“Ahh-- Chanyeol harder!” One of Baekhyun’s hands grip the sheets that’s in front of him, his hips moving quickly to take more of the dildo, “more –ahh—more!”

“Baby you’re doing so well,” Chanyeol croons into Baekhyun’s ear while setting the phone behind them to record everything, “look at you fucking yourself on this dildo. Do you think you can take in my fingers?”

Baekhyun nods frantically, not getting what Chanyeol meant exactly. He lets out a surprised yelp when he feels a finger being pushed beside the dildo.

Ahh, Chan--yeol, hnng," Baekhyun whimpers as he feel his boyfriend stretch out his ass even more, slowly thrusting the combination of the dildo and his finger inside.

"Bear with me baby, I want to try something," Chanyeol murmurs against his back, as he places kisses along the heated skin in an effort to distract Baekhyun from the additional stretch. Chanyeol reaches over with his free hand to take the lube lying uselessly on one side of the bed, and coats the dildo and his hand generously. When Baekhyun stopped making pained whimpers and started fucking himself back again, he added another finger into the mix, Baekhyun's rim beginning to redden around the edges. He slowly worked his fingers and the dildo inside his boyfriend's ass, adding one more finger once he deems Baekhyun stretched enough again.

By this point Baekhyun is already crying and whining, his hands uselessly clutching the sheets in an effort to have something to grip on. He honestly doesn't know what to feel over what Chanyeol is currently doing to his ass. It's more uncomfortable than it is painful, and every time the combination of the dildo and fingers pull out, he feels a pleasurable burning sensation at the pit of his stomach and the soles of his feet.

"You're doing so well, baby," Chanyeol turns Baekhyun's head towards him and proceeds to kiss his tears away, "just a little bit more, okay?"

After a few more minutes, Baekhyun starts to feel the pleasure trumping the discomfort, so he starts moving his hips back and forth again. He's letting out loud moans that shoot straight to Chanyeol's cock, the visual and auditory experience proving too much for his sanity.

"I have an idea," Chanyeol kisses up Baekhyun's spine and croons into his ear, "have you ever had two dildos inside your perky ass?"

Baekhyun shakes his head no, but the look on his face says that he wouldn't mind trying that idea out. He doesn't know why but he feels aroused by the idea, so he turns to his boyfriend and looks him directly in the eye and says, "Do it."

Chanyeol wastes no moment in putting his plan into action, grabbing the pink dildo and replacing his fingers with the said object. He takes the time to admire the view in front of him, Baekhyun's ass crammed full with two dildos, the rim pinkish red with how much it is stretched. He experimentally pulls the two dildo out, Baekhyun letting out a little whine as he pushes it back again. He starts a slow, steady pace and grabs his phone again to pause the recording and snaps pictures of his boyfriend's ass again.

"Chanyeol, faster--," Baekhyun lets out a loud moan when he feels the dildos scrape against that pleasurable spot inside him, "--fuck, Chanyeol harder!"

"Feel good, baby?" Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun's ear, his free hand resuming the recording on his phone and placing it back on the night stand. 

"Yes! God, Chanyeol fuck--," Chanyeol starts pounding the dildos faster inside his boyfriend's ass, sometimes alternating the two toys. He pulls out one while he pushes in the other, and this succeeds in making Baekhyun moan louder.

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun's head again toward his to kiss him senseless, stealing what's left of Baekhyun's air. He licks inside Baekhyun's mouth, tangling their tongues together while his small boyfriend pants against him, not quite in the right state of mind to properly reciprocate the passionate kiss.

Baekhyun can feel the two dildos wreaking havoc inside his ass, feel the artificial texture and imagines what he must look like from Chanyeol's view. The lube is loudly squelching across the quiet room, the only sound apart from Baekhyun's moans and the slight creaking of the bed.

"Let my try something again, hmm baby?" Chanyeol pulls apart from the kiss and whispers it against his boyfriend's lips, simultaneously removing the two dildos from his ass. Baekhyun whines at the loss, his asshole clenching around air finding something else to suck in. Chanyeol doesn't let the hole be empty for more than a few seconds before he crams in four fingers, fucking Baekhyun hard and fast.

"C-Chanyeol shit fuck ahh--," Baekhyun lets out a stream of incomprehensible words, moaning loudly and stroking Chanyeol's ego at the same time.

"Look at you, baby," Chanyeol croons into Baekhyun's ear, kissing Baekhyun again, "Do you want all of my fingers inside you, hmm?" 

"Hngg! Ahh! Ahh--," Baekhyun is swamped by the pleasure that Chanyeol's fingers is wreaking inside his hole, but he manages to nod furiously, and fucks his ass harder against his boyfriend.

Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun's butt with his free hand, then proceeds to dribble more lube on his ass and inserts his thumb alongside his other four fingers. He fucks Baekhyun with his whole hand slowly, getting the smaller used to the size. It didn't take much long however since he just took on two dildos. Baekhyun moans weakly when he feels Chanyeol withdraw his hand, wondering why his boyfriend is already pulling out, not knowing that Chanyeol has other plans. He forms a fist then thrusts it again inside his boyfriend's cunt. Baekhyun wails loudly once he feels his boyfriend fisting him, his hole greedily sucking Chanyeol's hands.

"Jesus fucking Christ, if you could only see how lewd you look right now baby," Chanyeol says to Baekhyun, his fist fucking Baekhyun faster and harder.

"G-God! Chanyeol ahh! Fuck--," Baekhyun cries into his bedsheet, drool already slipping past his pouty lips. 

Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun's ass a few times more while he fists him, loving the way his large hands imprint on the curve of his cheeks.

"You look so fucking hot right now baby, can't wait to fuck your gaping hole later," Chanyeol groans, "I'm recording this right now so I can watch the way your cunt swallow my fist any time I want."

Baekhyun is just becoming more horny from Chanyeol's words, the urge to come so strong that he feels he can shoot his load without jacking off.

"You want to come baby? I can feel your hole twitching all around my hand," Chanyeol fucks his boyfriend harder, his thumb stroking Baekhyun's prostate. He can feel Baekhyun writhing on the bed, the whites of his eyes visible as his eyes have already rolled to the back of his head.

"Come, baby," Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun's lips, thrusting his fist a few more times before Baekhyun feels his orgasm ripped out of him. He screams Chanyeol's name repeatedly, his cock spurting thick streams of come onto his bedsheets. His boyfriend continues fucking him to prolong his orgasm, even going as far as pressing down his thumb on Baekhyun's prostate. The smaller weakly pries his boyfriend's large hands off when the sensation gets too much, to which the latter obeyed.

It takes minutes to get Baekhyun down from his high and once he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, he finds Chanyeol stroking his own cock staring at Baekhyun's boneless body.

"God Baekhyun, you looked so hot I can't stop replaying it in my mind," Chanyeol groans while he fists his cock rapidly, "I don't think I'll ever forget the way your ass swallowed my fist."

Baekhyun crawls toward Chanyeol's lap and swats off his hands, then proceeds to take the leaking cock in his own slender fingers.

"You were amazing, Yeol," Baekhyun sighs against his cock, "let me return the favor hmm? I can’t take your dick in my ass right now since my bottom hurts like a bitch, but I’ll suck you real good."

"You don’t even need to ask me baby," Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend lovingly and pets his ass gently, “I won’t last long though.”

"Shit Yeol, this must hurt, I'll make it better okay?" Baekhyun says as he looks at the angry red cock in front of him, precum dripping down the prominent vein at the side. The cock feels hot and heavy when he takes it into his hands, fueling his desire to suck on the treat in his hands. He licks up and down the shaft experimentally, then takes the whole package inside his mouth with no warning.

Baekhyun honestly loves sucking Chanyeol's dick. It is long and thick, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate perfectly every time his boyfriend fucks him. It’s perfect for Baekhyun's preference for huge cocks and his size kink, which was also one of the main reasons for his intense physical attraction to Chanyeol.

He stuffs Chanyeol's cock inside his mouth inch by inch, relaxing his throat to accommodate his boyfriend's huge dick. Chanyeol groans when he feels his cock go past through Baekhyun's throat, the smaller even humming around his length to add to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Fuck! Baekhyun keep going, ah, fuck--," Chanyeol mindlessly mumbles, deep groans spurring Baekhyun on. He pulls his lips off the cock, heaving a deep breath before he starts going down on Chanyeol again, sucking on the sensitive tip while stroking the rest of the shaft with his slender fingers. He looks at Chanyeol and finds the latter staring back at him. The taller chokes on his saliva when he sees the way Baekhyun slowly sucks on his dick, those seductive eyes trained on him.

“Baek-ah-Baekhyun, I’m so close fuck--,” Chanyeol warns his boyfriend, but the smaller doesn’t budge from his position, sucking even harder on Chanyeol’s cock. It doesn’t take long before Chanyeol is shooting his load inside Baekhyun's welcoming mouth, the latter greedily swallowing his cum.

"That was fast," Baekhyun teases his boyfriend before pecking him on the lips.

"Told you I wouldn't last long," Chanyeol pouts, scrunching his face as he tastes his own come on Baekhyun's lips.

"Let's talk tomorrow about my toys, I'm pretty fucking tired," Baekhyun lies down on the bed, his eyes already closing, "Also, you're lucky we don’t have any schedule for one week, I don't think I can dance, let alone walk, for a while."

"Hmm hmm okay baby, just let me clean us up before we go to sleep," Chanyeol stands up from the bed to fetch a wet washcloth, and when he returns he finds his small boyfriend already dozing off. After wiping down both their bodies, he retrieves the phone from the bedside table still recording everything.

'Fuck yeah, I have wank material enough to last me a lifetime,' Chanyeol thinks to himself before joining Baekhyun on the bed and dozing off.


End file.
